


Snitched

by Silver Lioness (Rumpels_Darker_Dearie)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Locker Room Sex, Mind Control, Possession
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-01
Updated: 2017-06-01
Packaged: 2018-11-07 16:26:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11062740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rumpels_Darker_Dearie/pseuds/Silver%20Lioness
Summary: Harry Potter has a deep secret. He has a crush on his best friend's younger sister, Ginny. Only when he approaches her he is not quite what he seems. Good thing Severus Snape was there to keep an eye on things...





	Snitched

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own the world of Harry Potter. JK Rowling does.
> 
>  Beta Love Goes To Vino Amore x

 

 

 

**Snitched**

Fiery locks waved down her back as she released it from her tie, fluffing it up at the roots before unlacing her shin guards.

“Why do I not do that for you?” a voice asked from somewhere. Her heart leapt in her throat as she turned her head around smartly in the direction of the voice. “I could you know.”

“I'm with someone,” she said narrowing her eyes. Soon, chocolate orbs widened in surprise as she watched her team captain, brother's best friend, chosen hero of the Wizarding world walk out of the shadows into the light. “You know that Harry,” she snapped.

Neither did they know that their conversation was being overheard by their most hated and feared Professor. Something about the boy's tone did not sit well with him. Professor Snape decided to stay behind in case he needed to rescue the girl. Not that even he thought Potter Jr was capable of that sort of move but you could not be too sure. He heard steps shuffle forward.

“Yes,” Potter sighed, “that prat Thomas!”

Snape arched an eyebrow. He thought all Lions got on with each other. Some better than others but... and did these two boys not share a dorm? Throw in a girl and he could feel concern for the girl escalate into his heart.

“Dean is not a prat,” Ginny said. Though her tone lacked conviction. “What's it to you, who I date? You're not my brother!”

Snape peered around the gap in the door and saw the smirk spread across Potters face. One so reminiscent of his past tormentor that he had to bite back a snarl. Contenting himself with a curled lip instead, he watched as Potter walked slowly up to Miss Weasley. A predatory gleam in those eyes. His mother's eyes. A look unbefitting of such eyes.

“No,” he tilted his head. “I am not. If I were, some of the thoughts I have had about you recently would certainly not be conducive to decent sibling bonding, could they?”

“H-Harry,” Ginny gulped. “Don't look at me like that, I don't like it.” She tried to side-step him but Harry followed with his seekers reflexes. “Y-you're not s-supposed t-to b-be h-here!”

“I have as much right to be in the Quidditch Locker Rooms as you,” Harry said with an impudent shrug of his left shoulder as he tilted his head to the right. A long, unruly, dark lock flopped over his brow. Still with smirk in place he reached out and stroked along her delicate looking jawline as he stepped closer to her. “More so, in fact, as your team captain, little Ginny Weasley.”

“D-don't c-call me that,” stammered Ginny. “That is what Tom called me. I hate it.”

Even Snape was stunned by how un-Chosen One like, the boy was acting, that the Order's spy decided to keep an eye on things in case things took a violent turn. The way Potter looked at the young witch was with such palpable possessiveness that Severus could almost taste it.

Harry tilted his head the other side, his green eyes glittered poisonously as the smirk darkened his entire face. Darkness was definitely present within him that Snape's fingers brushed the handle of his wand.

“But you are little. Little Ginny Weasley, is that not what everyone calls you?” Harry said coldly.

Suddenly Ginny narrowed her eyes, frowned and rugby tackled Harry to the floor: “Get the hell out of him, Tom Riddle!” she snarled.

Moving cat like, Ginny straddled Harry around the boys waist, curled her hand into a fist and was about to punch Harry in the face when the boy suddenly convulsed as if, Snape observed, he was experiencing the Cruciatus curse. Then Potter closed his eyes, groaned and pushed Ginny off him. Awkwardly rolling onto his side and using a shaky hand to lever himself up. Once on his feet he swayed side-to-side as if he'd been at an all night bender in London with Hagrid. Harry turned his head and vomited on the floor of the changing rooms, white as a sheet he looked to Snape, like – well – a deer in headlights as Harry took in where he was.

“Where the hell... what the hell and...,” Harry retched again and swayed like he was drunk clutching hold of the nearest thing near him. Confusion adding to the mix of befuddlement and _oddness_ that was pervading his face. Ginny breathed a huge sigh of relief: “Wha...”

Rolling her eyes, Ginny cleared up the mess, conjured a glass of water and a bowl, and Accio'd some peppermint puffs from her bag. After Harry had rinsed his mouth and cleansed his breath he took another wild look around the changing rooms and glanced again at Ginny Weasley. Taller than he had ever seen her, glorious, beautiful and compassionate. Why had he not seen this before?

“You were in here, there were some things off about you,” Ginny sighed rubbing her forehead and sat down next to Harry on the bench below the pegs. “You were smirking,” she held out her hands and lifted a finger to every point she observed that was out of Harry's character, “you tilted your head at awkward angles,” Ginny glanced up and noticed the hair was still flopped over his brow. “You attempted to back me into a corner, literally,” she said trying to soften her gaze. “Last, but not least, you called me Little Ginny Weasley in a sort of unattached manner as opposed to your eyes that were devouring me as you spoke.”

“I-I-I was t-taken over... actually, taken over as in...”

“Possessed,” Ginny rubbed his arm consoling him. “I was too, I remember the looks I used to catch of myself in the mirror. I saw your face try to fit someone else's expressions. They did not mesh well on me but looked positively frightening on you.”

Harry hunched over hanging his head in his hands. Slowly, he breathed in as he rubbed his hands over his now concerned face: “I did not hurt you, did I? Merlin, Gods... Argh even Ron is gonna kill me if I...”

Smiling a little, Ginny rolled her eyes and turned his face around so she could look him in the eyes: “No, you did not. I realised you were not here of your own volition – I was prepared to beat the crap out of you if it meant Tom would leave you alone.”

“I was looking forward to watching Potter's worthless brain beaten out by a lithe witch such as yourself, Miss Weasley,” an oily voice oozed from out of the shadows causing the young couple to jump. “Alas, even that delight was denied me. However,” Snape sighed, “you understand that as I have witnessed what could have amounted to attempted rape, I feel it my duty to the Order to take Mr Potter away from your lovely company, Miss Weasley, and force it upon the old coot who sways power over all in Hogwarts.”

Owlishly Ginny blinked at the terms Professor Snape had used to describe her; lithe and lovely, two words that, if she was in the midst of a crush with her Professor would have been sure to paint her cheeks red. Blind sided for a moment, she lightly shook her head as if she could will herself back in time.

“Professor Snape is right, Harry, you have to see Professor Dumbledore.”

Harry, heart filled with dread and eyes still unsure, swept the unruly lock of hair back against his head. “I am sorry I frightened you, Gin,” he said in a voice so small it made Ginny feel her heart swell slightly for him, “I-I did not mean to,” he raised his eyes up and smiled rather sardonically and another shoulder shrug he glanced up at the Professor: “All right, let's go tell Professor Dumbledore,” with that Severus laid his hand over Harry's shoulder to steer him in case he was distracted – which he was almost as soon as their backs were turn. Harry's throat constricted when he heard Ginny unclasp her outer cloak, the swish of fabric combined with the clinking of metal, indicated that his fantasy Witch was one layer closer to being naked.

“Ugh, Ginny!” he groaned forgetting who was with him.

The Professor pinched his fingers into the soft skin of Harry's shoulder: “Hurts, Potter, doesn't it?”

“Eh, what?”

“Hurts, doesn't it, when someone you like... a lot... prefers to be with, and I quote: _A prat_ , doesn't it?”

Somehow Harry thought that the Professor may be alluding to his parents but if that was the case then that would mean... blood drained from his face.  
“I am not in love with Ginny,” was his less than original response.

The fact that admiration, adoration, devotion and lust were playing through his mind so loudly, they projected openly on his face, rather denied the simple denial. Harry tried to glare at his Professor. Forgetting for a moment that the man next to him was probably the _only_ one who was not intimidated by his status as the Chosen One.

“No?” sneered Severus. “Being de _liberate_ ly dumb now, are we?”

Once they made it down to the castle their conversation dropped altogether. Smartly Severus marched Harry up the labyrinthine steps to the Gargoyle that guarded the Headmaster's office.

“Why _were_ you watching us, sir?” Harry asked.

“Just thought to ask that, did you?” the teacher bit back. “I was readying the Slytherin changing rooms to make sure it suits the players, and I heard your voices. I did not like what I saw, Potter, so I stayed to protect Miss Weasley in case you did hurt her.”

Harry mulled this answer thoughtfully chewing the inside of his cheek. To Severus it looked like boy wonder was constipated. After musing for a while Harry nodded.

“Then,” he sighed as if admitting what he was going to say would break his vocal chords, “thank you for being there. I – I couldn't... and she means... and, well, thanks, sir!”

Now that had not been expected, Severus Snape was used to Potters spouting out untruths. Defaming his character and making sure of a way to twist his words. An honest look of gratitude on the boys face temporarily reminded Severus who the boy's mother was. He felt suddenly uncomfortable shifting in his heavy robes.

“Then, I shall leave you to show Dumbledore what...” he did not want to be in the boy's company a moment longer but Dumbledore himself, returned to see the two enemies treating each other with a wary acceptance of the other's existence. “Headmaster Dumbledore,” Severus bowed with due reverence for his employer. “I was an unfortunate witness to something that is of due concern to us all...” he left the sentence hanging as he swung his eyes to Harry Potter, still somewhat confused.

“Then come, both of you, this sounds somewhat pressing. Much more so than a _Governor's_ meeting.”

Harry was suddenly alert. “Who are the Governors?”

With a sigh Albus looked down on the boy: “Mr Malfoy is back on the Board unfortunately.”

“Money really does make people conveniently forget, does it not, or rather an _abundance_ of funds, Mr Potter,” sneered Snape. Albus shot him a warning look but if Severus was _ever_ going to have a chance to say this then he going was going to do so with style: “Money can pay for helping people forget that a werewolf attacked a student without provocation, or it can help someone forget their once core values that made them wonderful in the first place. Money, Potter can build bridges of silver and make cities of gold. It cheapens morals, disregards ethics, and helps important people suddenly overcome by amnesia. Money, Potter, makes people conveniently forget victims of such outrageous iniquity that it makes one wonder why you bother trying to be honest, just and true in the first place.”

“Enough, Severus,” Albus warned.

“Not this time, Albus, the boy needs to know that not all villains wear Green and Silver as you like to pretend, Albus,” this statement rather irked Harry. There definitely have been displays of favouritism towards Gryffindor's but then Slytherins seemed, as one whole, to treat everyone as an enemy. Can you really help people who did not realise they needed help? “What was it that you, dear Headmaster, say to me when I was in bed bleeding from Lupin's claw,” Albus sighed in gruff annoyance. He knew why Severus was doing this – it was another attempt at finding another way – the task ahead was onerous but to bring Harry into an old argument was not the right way to go about deserting it. “He _needs_ to hear that you told a 16-year-old scared schoolboy that he could not say a word; leaving his only friend to doubt him, because the truth Potter is,” the Potions Master scowled. “Your own grandfather paid for the secret to be kept at risk of my expulsion, Potter, not Lupin who was the Werewolf, or Black who made sure it would happen – but it was me,” the fierce face of the Potions Master snarled as greasy hanks of black hair swung pendulously in the force of the anger the man showed. Suddenly, he whirled around on a now visibly shaken, pallid faced boy: “It should be _no bloody surprise_ that Lucius Malfoy is back as school governor and the others have conveniently forgotten his _slight_ indiscretion. Money, when it talks, communicates to those with greedy ears and salacious hearts,” at Potter's frown the man decided for one last dig. “Did I use too many big words for you, Potter? Ask your,” he was about to say sexy but stopped just in time, “ _friend_ Granger to show you what 'salacious' means.”

Harry turned to look at Dumbledore who had his eyes skyward and muttering something under his breath – something along the lines of – Severus you are your own worst enemy! Harry looked back at the sallow skinned Professor and chewed over the thoughts in his mind. The more he learned the more he began to lower that pedestal his father stood on, even his mother's was lower after viewing that memory on that fateful day. Now, however, Black's and even Lupin's were lower still. He was wondering if his own father used to tell his grandfather things the way Draco does his? That comparison did not sit well with Harry. Money can only stretch so far, he thought silently, and I certainly will not be brought!

“Well, here we are,” Albus said gleefully. Eyes back to high voltage twinkling. “Now,” he pointed at identical squishy chairs at which the two men sat. “Please, explain.”

After a concerto of awkward seat shifting, dry throat coughing, and false starts, it was Severus who finally told the story to a shocked, and somewhat paling, Headmaster.

“Well, Harry, I am sorry this happened to you but as Miss Weasley recognised the signs and dealt with it accordingly I suggest you send the girl up here,” he winked. “She has suddenly become suited to a job for the Order I am in need of.”

“Please,” Harry said genuinely. “Can you help her if she is still suffering? I got the feeling she is still...”

“Do not worry for your girlfriend, Mr Potter,” Albus said, a benign smile on his face. Before Harry could correct the man the Headmaster pushed on. “Everything will be just fine, Miss Weasley is a strong and capable Witch and is the perfect wife for you in the not too distant future.”

Blushing Harry played his feet against the threads of the carpet. “I am less than her,” he said, “she deserves a truly great Wizard to counter her beauty. Anyway,” he got up, his heart heavy. Harry felt as if he was wading through trickle as he made the few steps to the door, almost lethargically he limply held onto the handle: “Thank you, Headmaster.” Albus coughed lightly and subtly bought attention to the other man in the room: “Thank you, Professor Snape for being your usual sneaky sl... best,” he stopped insulting the Professor at Albus fierce glare.

“Tread carefully, Potter,” snarled the Potions Master, “though I do accept your gratitude.”

Now, Severus smirked, I have to go back to my own little Gryffindor awaiting me in my office with a 'problem' I have uncovered in her duelling stance.

“Severus,” Albus bowed his head down to scratch on some files.

“Headmaster,” Severus sneered.

“I do hope you can improve Miss Granger's posture in duelling – she is vital to the War Effort – so thank you for taking her so personally in hand.”

Keeping his composure calm, Severus tilted his head a fracture in deference: “There is little to overcome except her lack of confidence.”

“There's time, Severus,” Albus said. “There is always time.”

**HP/GW**

After the next Quidditch game, Ginny was again loosening her long hair from the tie, hair plastered down her neck and along her face. She picked up a gourd, flicking open the top Ginny leaned her head back and drank the water, lapping it up, and smiling as she did so. She had been given a mission by Albus Dumbledore. To report if Harry was acting strangely. He loaned her a gadget that could make her invisible for half hour periods.

After she drank her fill she tipped the rest on her head to cool down the sweat. Smile still in place, Ginny sat down on the bench and began undoing her shin guards. One came off without a problem. The other was snagged on her long hair causing her to wince. The horrid thing was grumpily discarded by its twin. She stood up to take her cape off when a voice came through.

“Hello, Ginny,” it was the light tones of Harry Potter. Ginny still made a quick grab for her wand in case he was not _her_ Harry. Her Harry? With a furrowing of her brow, a pensive purse of her of lovely lips, and eyes ablaze with curiosity she wondered why that was. “It's all right, Gin, it is me. I am here on my own accord. Nothing in my head.”

“Prove it!” Ginny exclaimed.

“I remember not knowing how to get through to Platform 9¾. Your mother stood there offering instructions, you looked at me, eyes shining with excitement, you offered me luck,” she was wavering but that was not enough, she needed to hear more. “I remember you being so nervous of me that you put your elbow in a butter dish,” another noticeable lowering of a wand accompanied with a slight blush on her cheeks. Seems she will never be able to live that down. “I remember you wanting to meet me when the twins told you I was on the train,” Ginny's blush deepened from further embarrassment. “The memory that scares me the most now, is seeing your lifeless, cold, body lying in the Chamber of Secrets. You, waking up when I stabbed the diary. I recall how you stopped blushing whenever I walked in the room and how slightly disappointed I was when you seemed to be over me as Hermione suggested.” There was not much contrast between face and hair, as Ginny seemed to match.

“I remember a gorgeous girl this summer, in a cute green summer dress offering me apples from their own orchard in the midday sun and she leant back on the bark of the tree, closing her eyes slowly biting and chewing the fruit...” his voice deepened, Ginny was moving back but this time not afraid just anticipating where Harry was going with this. “I remember laughing at the nickname she thought up for her future sister-in-law.” Ginny's mouth parted. Gasping for drink, air for someone to come through before Harry had caught up with her or bumped her against the lockers.

“I remember that all I could think of... _Oh to be able to lick the juice of the apple from her lips, to be able to catch the dripping from her chin, to follow the trail down her creamy neck and **glorious** chest_ ,” Ginny gasped feeling hot now for another reason. Harry had bumped her into the lockers. Quickly casting the protection charms he knew including the Prince's Muffliato spell. “I remember that witch straddling her muscular lithe limbs around my waist, her hair swinging back. I saw the gaze of all the Warrior women from the past. Joan of Arc, Boadicea, Queen Matilda.” Tenderly, Harry trailed a finger along Ginny's cheek, down to her neck. “None of them have a thing on you when you are in rage and passion. Not one muggle or Witch do I want to straddle me but only the legs of a certain, exquisite Ginny Weasley can hug me to her. Only Ginny Weasley can offer me what I desire the most,” by now Harry was right in front of her, his hand cupping her jaw the one side, whilst the other covered the cheek on the other, gently rubbing the thumb of one on the upper of her cheek and one on the edge of her jaw just under her ear, “my body responds only to you, my enchantress in gold!”

Ginny's arm went limp by her side. Fingers loosened her hold on her wand a fairly audible clatter resounded around the changing rooms. Mouths fell on each other; tongues battling the other, fighting for dominance. Hands tangled in hair. Hips grinding against each other. Soon she was rubbing her legs up and down his. For once, not slow on taking the hint, he curled one over his hip as he urgently thrust forward still kissing her. Oh she tasted divine, like he imagined she would, of Devonshire cream tea with chocolate dipped strawberries. Ginny moaned into his mouth as her hand began to attack his outfit. Nervously fumbling around with the clasp of his cape – he had already taken off his shin, elbow and knee guards.

Harry found the leather lace ups at the side of chest-plate and began to loosen the knot one side – wincing as it snagged in his nail but carrying on doggedly. Once the piece was separated on one side he attacked the other with better speed and agility. He needed to get to the girls breasts, once the chest-plate was flung aside, Ginny worked her little fingers on his trousers. Taking the belt with full confidence and used it to jerk him forward and with a cheeky smile she murmured breathlessly.

“I wonder if the Chosen One lives up to his name as the Great Harry Potter?” a playful glint in her eyes.

To add a little mischief to their passionate war she flicked the tip of her tongue out of her mouth and rimmed her lips with before smacking them together. This was the only distraction she needed to undo his belt and trousers.

Slowly, she parted the flies and rubbed her hands languidly up and down his thighs, walking her nails up to his now aching tadger. Ginny's pupils blown wide at the feel of his tumescence, Harry gritted his teeth under her delicate touch panting with anticipation, he stood there, eyes closed, lips kiss swollen and an adorable flush to his face.

“Ah, so the Chosen One, the great Harry Potter, does indeed live up to his name,” she murmured silkily as she deliberately played with the waistband of his grey y-fronts, “hmm,” she tilted her head as she tortuously tugged down his pants to join his trousers now pooled around his feet. Deceptively powerful legs stood apart as if Harry was unconsciously showing off his wares. Anything to get her away from that prat Thomas. His erection stood proud and stiff, vertical and waiting, like an eager sword – to go back to the interesting sheath it would ever be held in – Ginny's eyes rolled down to the turgid state of her soon-to-be lover.

This requires further perusal, Ginny thought as she took a step back to admire his wonderful manhood. Ginny was not a virgin. She had seen a few, but wow – slowly – lowering herself to her knees Ginny gently held onto the girth of the shaft, enjoying the steel beneath the soft foreskin. Somewhat shyly Ginny took hold of Harry's slight but beautiful hips. She began kissing along the length causing Harry to tangle his hands in her hair, moaning encouragement to his lover, as she wrapped her tongue around the girth at the centre and drew it back to his groin allowing her tongue to grip tighter the further down she went. Harry's legs were beginning to shudder beneath him at Ginny's now tantalisingly hot tongue, as pimples formed on the skin around his seeker's thighs, he tightened his grip onto her hair, digging his nails in her scalp.

Coolness hit him as he realised Ginny was no longer tending to his pulsating Wand. Ginny liked the fact that there was a slight curve to his penis and tenderly stroked along the curve causing Harry to grunt in lust. Harry opened his now darkened emerald eyes as he gazed at Ginny with the force of the glimmering Saharan heat, that she wilted under his being. Harry had never been more enticing. Her heart seemed to gallop inside her as fast as the horse of her Patronus could gallop and canter. Then he smirked, hair flopped over his brow and he began sauntering. Godric's Knuts and Sickles, he was intimidating and so... so... animal in his smooth sway.

“Now you!” he said hungrily.

Impatiently Harry gripped her waistband and managed to make quick work of her belt and trousers. Instead of drawing out a slow and no doubt a delicious torture on her thighs like she did to him, he roughly rushed her trousers down, almost taking down her tummy tuck underwear that was required for Quidditch with them. Harry played around the hemline of the tight black underwear, black elastic hugged her toned creamy thighs, the contrast was impossible for Harry to resist any longer. With a growl he yanked them down, enjoying the slight wobble of stomach as it was released from its confines. Soft flesh waiting for him, he leaned forward planting hot kisses around her bellybutton.

Then his fingers pressed against her seam. Ginny rolled her head back to rest against the locker door sighing heavily as tingles raced down her legs and up her back with his burning touch. Then his mouth licked her hood, causing her to jolt forward, eyes bugged and she slowly lowered her head to see Harry prostrate before her, licking her labia and vulva in earnest, hums of approval from him made her smile smugly. Willing him to know what to do, because she sure as hell did not. None of her lovers had offered this act. Though she had to hex Zabini for lewdly suggesting she should do so for him. The proud Slytherin even had the temerity to suggest to bring Hermione along. He got bogied by bats that day.

She curled her fingers into his hair like he did hers and purred pleasantly. Hermione had told her what it was like when a man went down on a woman and Ginny, at the time a 14-year-old innocent, blushed and gazed in admiration at her best friend. Now, she was going to join Hermione amongst the ranks of the goddess and she could not wait.

She stretched her upper body, arching her pelvis forward; inviting Harry to lick her deeper. Harry moved his hands around her hips and felt her beautiful bottom. Two round, firm but not skinny globes, filled his hands completely. He closed his eyes gulping down the sudden animalistic urges to growl mine as he rotated them in each of his hands and squeezed them together. It was then his penis throbbed and he was suddenly aching with the desire to fully claim this witch. To show her he was here and more than willing.

“Ginny,” he growled as he parted her folds with his fingers, “you are so wet for me, are you not?”

They both helped the other step out of their unwanted garments and they stood there, flushed, panting, and eyes blown wide with expectation. She was still wearing her overlong Quidditch long sleeve tee, and he fully naked and masculine. His eyes roved over her frame, she lifted her arms in invitation to get rid of her tee shirt. Without preamble, Harry curled his fingers under the hem and pulled it up over her head, she quickly lowered them, together they brushed the offending item aside leaving it in a sad heap. Her blush reached down to her breasts and Harry was licking his lips at the racy emerald and gold silk bra. Her nipples showing through begging to be suckled.

Bunching the still covered breasts of Ginevra Weasley, he licked his lips the way she did hers when she saw his wonderful example of manliness. After a rough massage that sent heat down to her abdomen, she gasped, as she grabbed him by the back of his head as his eyes never left her chest. Knowing what Ginny wanted, Harry began to suckle and lick her aching tits as she threw her head back moaning with desire, spreading her legs apart. Excited by her response, Harry pulled down the material covering such beautiful breasts. Breasts that would surely drive poets and sages wild with lust. Massaging with one hand as he began licking, sucking, biting and massaging Ginny's breasts with insatiable hunger. Ginny began to thrust her hips forward, inviting him to fully take her, to claim and make her his Witch.

“Beautiful,” he groaned as he licked the flesh and nipped the top and sides of the one he had just taken fully into his mouth. “Now,” he growled as he looked at the other one stroking it tenderly. “I have been rather remiss in my duty to you, sweet juicy thing you.” With that he attacked the right breast – Ginny threw her head to the side as her arms flailed wildly about finally settling on Harry's upper back, rubbing circles around his powerful shoulder blades. Smirking against her skin, he gleaned as much as he could from the right breast. Nipping wherever his tongue fell. “Juicy Jill,” he muttered against the right breast, “you are my juiciest little girl aren't you, Juicy Jill!”

The name caused Ginny to giggle and they wobbled with her action: “Oh you wobble nicely my pair of tits. Only mine!” he moaned lustily as he trailed a path of kisses from the breasts to the neck and her lobe. She was wearing a ruby cubic zirconia stud earring that clacked against his teeth as she drew and suckled her lobe into his hot mouth as he massaged and pinched her breasts.

“Harry!” she panted spreading her legs wider apart. “Touch my sex, my centre, touch me where I am to take you!”

Dutifully Harry obeyed as he reluctantly let go of 'juicy Jill' and lowered his hand down to where Ginny was dripping and parted her to receive him. Experimentally he rubbed his now pulsing member, lubricating it with her juices to help ease it in properly. Harry looked into Ginny's almost black gaze as she silently nodded in response to his equally unspoken question. With that he lifted one leg up in the air and aligned himself with her entrance.

“I have done this before, Harry!” Ginny said.

That was the impetus he needed: “Who?” he growled as he pushed inside her wincing with effort. Ginny clutched onto his strong shoulders as he none too gently thrust forward inside her: “WHO?” he growled loudly.

Ginny lowered her hands and gripped his hips, pushing him further into her, emitting a strange noise that was a hybrid of a mewl, growl, and gasp as he finally filled her entire being with him. She revelled in the feel of Harry Potter inside of her, her lustful musings were interrupted by Harry slamming the palm of his hands flat on the locker doors either side. Sandwiching her in his body as anger mixed with lust glowered down on her and she shivered beneath the strength of feeling in his stare as she looked up at him.

Tremulously, Ginny confessed:“Michael Corner.”

“When,” he eased a little of himself out only to thrust harshly back, “I have,” he growled through gritted teeth as sweat began to bead his brow. “Finished making you mine,” he opened his eyes once more and gazed at her intently as he pulled more of his delicious piece out of her hole. “I.” Thrust, slam, gasp. “Will,” Hard thrust. Ginny's legs quivered beneath her. “Kill,” he inched his hand down between their undulating bodies to her clit where he began to gently play with it. “The wretch!”

Ginny raised her other leg up and hugged his back, the stubby heels of her boots digging into Harry's quivering butt cheeks. This seemed to spur him on. He pulled out more, making her wait. When it seemed he was not going to move, he grabbed her by the butt. With all the strength he could muster, he lifted her further up the locker door so she could look down on him as he pounded up into her. Her arms were wrapped around his neck. Fingers entwined through the sweat soaked locks of raven black hair as his fingers entangled in her long red lock.

“Do it, Harry,” she puffed out, “finish this. Finish me. Make me remember I was always meant to be yours!”

A satisfied smirk spread across his face as he tenderly swiped some hair off her face. “Always,” he growled, as he took possession of her butt cheeks again, squeezing them together as he began thrusting in earnest. “Mine!”

The symphony of groans they played as he thrust up whilst she pushed herself down on him was enough to make Harry's eyes roll to the back of his head as he continued pounding her. Throaty sounds of intimacy would have met anyone's ears if they had not taken precautions against getting caught.

Harry loved the feel of her breasts bouncing in front of his eyes – he played with them – trying to catch a nipple between his teeth with the frantic thrusting.

“Har-ry,” she moaned slowly. “Please,” she said as he angled his thrust sharply causing her to cry out violently. “Godric's sword!” she exclaimed in her fervour. “Harry, there, faster. Oh, there, that's it, keep there, harder, Harry, harder, faster, there, oh Harry, get me there, you love god get me there, faster. There,” she gasped. “Har-ry! Har-ry! There, oh Har-ry. Now, faster, almost there, now faster. Harder, play with my clit!”

Harry was grunting with effort as the slap on slap of slick skin and wet sleeve was doing things to him. Curling his lip into a snarl of animalistic desire, he reached his hand around her right thigh and angled his fingers down to the trimmed v of her mons, and began to finger and massage the bundle of nerves.

“Like that, Ginny, yeah?”

“Oh Merlin, yeah!” she rolled her head to the side limply as her entire body became nothing but muscles and supple flesh and Harry squeezed and rolled the engorged clit of his lover. “Oh, where did you learn that?” she was gasping with pleasure as her hips rolled forward on him. Her silken walls clenching and pulsing around his throbbing, quivering wand. “HARDER THAN THAT, NOW!” Ginny yelled feeling the tell-tale sign of the tightening of her abdomen. Harry began palming her sex and massaging the wonderfully swollen lips. “Come on, Harry oh, please, Harry make me come. It's you, all you, all the time. Whenever I touch myself it's you!”

That spurred him on as he pinned Ginny to the thoroughly abused locker door and he continued pushing himself in and out of her as she continued squeezing and pulling him in with her slick wall – Harry had always thought Hogwarts was home – but that was before he entered Ginevra Weasley. Before he felt her tongue in his mouth, her lips on his hot rod.

“Harry please, finish this, please!”

Harry looked up into the desperate eyes of his goddess to complete her. Tenderly, she stroked down her face and lowered her head. Soon, salt lips caressed his and he opened his mouth. Ginny's tongue began mimicking his manhood inside his mouth, as his mimicked her walls by squeezing and sucking in her strawberry tasting tongue.

He began to abuse her swollen clit to bring her to climax before he claimed his. She tightened her grip on his waist as she undulated against him. Hitting his sacs making him moan. His fingers twiddled her more, playing back and forth between thumb and forefinger. Rolling it as hard as he could to...

He lifted her up further and looked up again. Glasses long gone due to the sweat pouring down his brow, with great triumph Harry's mouth caught and took juicy Jill's nipple in his mouth. Pleasurably sucking in as much of her breast as he could. Suddenly, they were feverishly fast paced; thrusting, rolling, grinding and pinching. Hands massaging the flesh of their thighs. Bringing his other hand around the other thigh he began to push a finger in alongside his aching for release tumescence. Slowly Harry slipped another finger inside her. Filling her even more as he worked furiously for her come. He needed to feel it drowning his penis. Soaking his balls. Hear her scream for him to fill her with his seed.

Ginny's panting became erratic, lowering her pelvis on him. Circling her hips around so he could feel all of her surrounding him. Harry did and exerted his thrusts deeper into her and Ginny began to dig her nails into his shoulders holding onto dear life as she felt it more and more. Uncertainty took over and she glanced down at Harry as he concentrated all his efforts onto her, a gesture that endeared her to him more and more, eyes softened by love as she observed him making sure she came.

With this, Ginny decided she would work harder to make sure she was thick with his seed. She increased her moves. Then, she laughed a sob as she felt her pelvic muscles clench, affecting her entire body. Her feet curled inside her dragon hide boots now pinching deeply into Harry's butt and back of his thighs which he seemed not to mind.

Inspired Harry gripped onto the back of Ginny's neck, thrusting up in a way so his lips could meet the flesh of her neck. Making sure to time it just right, he bit into her soft flesh, as he pinched her clit hard causing her to scream his name as her walls clenched, her whole body shook as she yelled out Harry's name, with a few hard thrusts around her tightened walls he felt his sacs tighten. He growled Ginny's name out like a prayer as his thighs quivered and they panted heavily. Buried into each other's neck, Harry licked where he bit and sucked, hoping to soothe and retrieve Ginny from her high. Both pairs of eyes were glassy with fulfilled desire. Slowly, Ginny slipped down Harry's body as her hands clutched hold of his shoulders adding more dents in his skin which he did not mind.

“Oh Merlin's beard, Harry, where did you learn how to do that?” she panted over his shoulder. They were now back to normal height.

“You're not gonna like it,” Harry mumbled into the top of her head.

“Tell me, Harry Potter, I told you mine it's only fair for you to spill that information.”

Blushing Harry mumbled something that Ginny did not quite catch so she told him to speak with clarity. When he did not, Ginny rolled her eyes and shrugged her shoulders, she should have expected a non-answer, it is not like they sealed a magic pact for them to trade that information.

Harry nodded: “Marvellous my sweet mate,” he sighed against her neck.

“What was that?” Ginny mumbled.

“Nothing sweetheart,” Harry murmured.

She did not notice his eyes, eyes that glowed a brilliant green, as if they were made truly of sparkling emeralds, covering the whole of his orbs. Harry smiled. Content. “Mine!” he growled as he hugged her tighter, “I marked you, Ginevra Molly Weasley, no there will be no other for you but me!”

When the school saw that Ginny and Harry were practically inseparable they all swooned to a man. Ginny could not explain why she felt everything Harry did. His anger, shame, humiliation and despair. She also felt his physical pain. Shameless lust took over the pair and were frequently found sneaking to the Room of Requirement for passionate bouts of lovemaking.

**HP/GW**

When they were back at the Burrow for Christmas, Fleur took one look at Harry Potter and another at Ginevra Weasley and saw the mark only recognised by a mated Veela. A sly smirk crept over the French witches' mouth.

So adorable, they will be just like Bill and I, she thought to herself, inseparable and forever in love. Amour is a fine thing to be a part of.

Harry looked up at Fleur and started as he spotted Bill, he sported a similar mark on Bill...

Oh dear Godric, his face drained of all colour, I'm a bloody Veela!

No wonder the girls have been acting like giggling birds around me. No wonder I only had eyes for one. He glanced back at Fleur again. The sly smirk did nothing to comfort him. His palms sweated against his jeans.

No wonder I cannot stop mating...

No wonder Ginny could not resist, he frowned. How else would a goddess like her want to be with him?

Ginny felt his agitation and took his hand from under the table and squeezed it in an effort to reassure him and she glanced at her eldest brother, recognising a similar mark on him as was on her.

“It was Fleur Delacour,” he said to her.

“What?” Ginny asked.

“I am a Veela, Gin, my first was Fleur – she turned me – I mean,” he hissed, “how else to do you explain my possessiveness? My need to be with you? I liked you a lot and asked Fleur for tips, she must have tricked me or something!”

Ginny swung a look around to her future sister-in-law: “She's with Bill?” Ginny furrowed her brow, then she glanced at her brother, “oh they did not...” she ground out.

“What's the matter?” Harry asked worry etched deep into his forehead.

“It's all right,” she whispered in his ear to reassure her boyfriend. “I always thought you were hot before you were turned. Now I know you're mine, and I yours. Veela's do not betray their mates,” she leaned closer to his ear. “Unless they have their mate's permission and I do not have the desire to share you and I know you won't hurt me. Like the snitch in our beautiful game, you caught me and guess what... I don't mind being snitched by you, Harry James Potter!” when she pulled back his eyes glazed over and he stood up wincing from bumping his knees against the tables edge.

“I have an announcement to make,” he said silencing the merry conversation going through the dinner guests. “I _am_ now a Veela, I will not go into motives or wheretofores, but I am Veela. Ginny is my mate, I have already marked her,” there was a gasp of surprise echoing around the table. Lavender was jumping up and down in her seat as she gazed at Ginny a mixture of curiosity and jealousy. “Therefore,” he turned around, “Ginny, I know this is unusual, even in the Muggle world, but as we know where we stand in each other's hearts I wish to secure a promise from you that we will one day be forever _snitched_ to each other!”

“Think you mean Hitched, mate!” yelled Bill good naturedly.

“No,” Ginny murmured blushing. “I am his mate.” This was met with a few leers from the twins and Bill. “Just as the snitch is his in every game. I am his forever more,” she gazed lovingly upon Harry, the love of her life. “You have my promise that my heart is snitched by you, and you alone, Harry Potter!”

Molly daubed her eyes with a napkin drying the tears that had fallen. She did not care about their ages. All Molly cared for, and proud about, was that her youngest, her most cherished girl, was already promised to the rich and handsome Harry Potter. The only person who was not receiving this news well was Ron who glowered at the happy couple.

So, he ground his teeth together, that's it, is it? I become your friend and then you insidiously worm your way into my family and suddenly become the favourite child?

“This is nauseatingly sappy for me at the moment,” he snarled as he stood up. “When the lovey-dovey is over I will reconsider coming down the stairs, until then good night.”

Startled by Ron's nastiness Arthur decided to go upstairs and talk to his son. When the father could not console his youngest son, Lavender offered to offer him comfort. They were not seen again until the next morning when Ron felt slightly better about the situation but was still cool towards Harry.

**HP/GW**

Albus Dumbledore heard Fawkes sing the wedding march: “Good,” he murmured happily. “Delightful, they make such a pretty pair!” The castle had told him. “May Godric give you luck, my boy, for a Veela should never be separated from his mate.”

**Author's Note:**

> I have always wanted to go all out for this couple. I love HINNY and will do to my dying day. However I will not lay full claim to juicy Jill, that was my muse's fault! Blame her!


End file.
